Blood On The Moon
by NeonDomino
Summary: Thirty-One WolfStar fics written for the Halloween Collection Challenge. Rated M for language.
1. Nothing Innocent About It

**A Halloween prompt drabble collection.**

 **Written for the Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition** \- (the prompts are Halloween related, not necessarily the stories). **Prompt used:** Bloodcurdling

 **The Sims Challenge:** Dramatic

 **Game of Life:** Stray

* * *

 **Nothing Innocent About It**

* * *

Remus was relaxing by the fire with his new book. He was looking forward to having a little bit of quiet, as Sirius had headed into the bathroom for a bath just a moment before. It wasn't often that Remus had this quiet time, as Sirius tended to be very demanding of his time and attention.

Not that Remus could really complain about that. He knew what he was letting himself in for, moving in.

Barely any time passed before the sound of a blood-curdling scream came from the bathroom.

The book quickly forgotten, Remus ran through the flat, stopping at the bathroom door. "Sirius, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Sirius was in the corner of the bathroom. He raised a shaky arm towards the bathtub. Remus couldn't seeing anything wrong.

"What?"

"In... in the bath," Sirius whispered.

Remus stepped closer, his gaze falling on a stray spider that was in the bathtub.

"It's just innocently sitting there -" Remus began.

"Oh no," Sirius said, narrowing his eyes. "You're not siding with that evil creature, Remus. There is nothing innocent about it."

Remus sighed, picking up a cup from the side and filling it with water. He ran the bath-tap, filling the cup from the side and using it to wash the spider down the drain.

"Better?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded after a glance to make sure the spider had left. "It's times like this I'm glad that I got you to move in."

"I'm flattered that you invited me to here to kill your spiders," Remus dead-panned.

"Not just that, it's just an added bonus that you'll kill them," Sirius said, casting cleaning charms on the bath before putting the plug in. "So, now that you're here, I guess you're done with your book, right? How about you join me?"

* * *

 **Word Count: 300 words**


	2. Trick Or Treat

**A Halloween prompt drabble collection.**

* * *

 **Written for the Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition** \- (the prompts are Halloween related, not necessarily the stories). **Prompt used:** (Plot Theme) Trick or Treating

 **The Sims Challenge:** Excitable

 **The Pokemon Challenge:** Powerless, Confident

* * *

 **Trick Or Treat**

* * *

Remus wearily pushed the front door open, dragging himself past the threshold of the cottage and dropping down in the first available seat. He pulled off the furry 'Werewolf' gloves that Teddy had forced him to ear, tossing them onto the table.

"Look at our haul!" came an excited voice.

Words Remus would have expected to hear from Teddy, but unfortunately they were from Sirius Black; Remus' new boyfriend.

Remus had only seen a serious side to Sirius Black, but he had brought his own little Halloween bucket to collect sweets in, insisting that adults should be allowed to do it too.

Remus had been powerless to stop him. He had thought Sirius was joking at first... until the first house.

Worst of all, the old ladies seemed to love the suave, confident and charming man at their door, dressed as a vampire. They also cooed over Teddy, wrapped carefully in bandages as a mummy.

It was true, they had made a haul.

Remus wondered, as the pair sat down, whether he should take Sirius' 'haul' away from him too, because the sugar might not be a good idea. He eyed up the chocolate bars that took up a large part of the haul. Oh yes, he would definitely have to take that away from Sirius!

But no matter how strange the night had been, there was a larger part of Remus that loved the fact that his boyfriend of seven and his son, were getting along so well!

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	3. Moon-Mates

**A Halloween prompt drabble collection.**

* * *

 **Written for the Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition** \- (the prompts are Halloween related, not necessarily the stories). **Prompt used:** (Creature/Being) Werewolf

 **The Sims Challenge:** Bookworm

* * *

 **Moon-Mates**

* * *

"Did we piss him off again?" James asked. **  
**

Peter shook his head. "No," he said. "I think he was just in a rush. Maybe he didn't see us?"

"He looked into the room," James replied, rolling his eyes. "He saw us."

"He had a bag from that bookshop he likes," Sirius murmured. "Chances are that the book he's been waiting on for ages has finally come out. He's too focused on that book to realise we're all here."

...oOo...

Remus hung his jacket up and put his shoes by the door, before climbing onto his bed with his new book.

He couldn't believe that the second book in the Moon-Mates series had finally come out! He had been waiting for this for over a year.

He was already hooked on the stories. He felt like he could relate to Miles, somehow. The words written by the author, Aloisius Corbrink, seemed to strike something deep within him.

He turned the pages, his eyes falling on the dedication page.

 _'For my own Moonpie'_

Remus almost laughed at the words - how many werewolves out there had a similar nickname to his?

He quickly dived into reading about Miles Punur the werewolf and Icarus Bilks, the man that was in love with him. The first book had been about the pair meeting, building a friendship, with Icarus slowing falling in love with his best friend throughout it.

This one... well, Remus had high hopes for it. Though the books only had Icarus' views, he wanted to know whether Miles could feel the same way!

...oOo...

Sirius headed into his flatmate's room later that night to find Remus asleep against the headboard, the book tight in his grasp.

He removed the book, carefully placing the bookmark inside, before guiding Remus into a laying position, smiling softly as Remus began to snore lightly.

"Goodnight Moonpie," he murmured, leaving the room. He had already started the draft for the next book, and seeing Remus all adorable and asleep against the headboard, gave him ideas.

As he shut the door behind him, he wondered if Remus Lupin would realise that each name was just an anagram. Would he realise just what Sirius was trying to say?

He sighed. Most likely not. Remus would never believe it. He would just put it down as a coincidence.

...oOo...

The door clicked shut and Remus' eyes popped open.

"Moonpie?" he whispered, reaching for the book again. No, surely it couldn't be. He knew the writer's name was a non de plume... but it couldn't be Sirius, could it?

He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but Remus couldn't help it. He had to read the books to see if there were any clues.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	4. Won't Be Able To Say No

**A Halloween prompt drabble collection.**

* * *

 **Written for the Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition** \- (the prompts are Halloween related, not necessarily the stories). **Prompt used:** (Feeling) Anxiety

 **The Sims Challenge:** Hopeless Romantic

* * *

 **Won't Be Able To Say No**

* * *

Sirius Black had always insisted that there was such a thing as true-love and that Soul-mates existed. James had always thought that Sirius was full of crap, seeing as to how he went from girl to guy. a fling here, a snog there. Nothing serious.

Not that James doubted the existence of Soul-mates - he just doubted that Sirius truly believed.

When Sirius admitted to having met his Soul-mate, it was all James could do not to roll his eyes at his friends declaration. Even harder not to do so, when Sirius admitted that the guy didn't even know he existed.

So much for Soul-mates.

Or so he thought.

It wasn't until they were in the gym and he saw Sirius blushing and stuttering around an equally stuttery and nervous guy did he realise that maybe something had come over Sirius. After all, Sirius had never stuttered a word in his life.

He had also never cooked dinner for someone before, but he had spent a week in James' kitchen, convincing Regulus to give him tips and to help him. James could almost see the crazy _'I-want-to-have-a-baby-with-him'_ in Sirius' eyes.

But it wasn't until James turned up after Sirius had called him up panicking, babbling about wedding rings down the phone, did James realise that Sirius was being serious.

That he was actually serious about the shy guy that James had met in passing twice. That this Remus Lupin, who worked in a library, listened to the complete opposite music than Sirius, and who seemed like the sort to put chocolate on every single meal, could have caused this effect on his friend.

He saw hundreds of candles lighting up the room and he heard soft music playing from the speakers. Sirius was dressed smartly, not bothering with his usual jeans and t-shirt.

An expensive bottle of wine sat on the table, and Sirius, with shaking hands, withdrew the box.

"I'm going to do it tonight," he muttered. "I just need to find the perfect words, the perfect way to tell Remus how much I love him."

James knew that Sirius had laughed in the past at the very notion of marriage, so for him to actually be planning to do it must mean something more than Sirius doing something rash and impulsive.

For Sirius to go against his thoughts on marriage, because he believed that he could spend the rest of his life with this person.

Taking a seat facing Sirius, James smiled at his best friend. "Sit down and we'll work this out. Remus won't be able to say no." Some of the anxiety leaving Sirius' face.

"That's the idea," Sirius mumbled. "He needs to say yes!"

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	5. He Had It Coming

**A Halloween prompt drabble collection.**

* * *

 **Written for the Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition** \- (the prompts are Halloween related, not necessarily the stories). **Prompt used:** (Dialogue) "You've seen one too many movies." / "Don't blame the movies. Movies don't create psychos. Movies make the psychos more creative!"

 **The Sims Challenge:** Artistic

* * *

 **He Had It Coming**

* * *

Remus looked at the pool of blood on the floor. He sighed deeply, leaving the room for a bucket of water and a mop.

"Not on the sofa," he growled as Sirius went to sit down.

"I'm worn out," Sirius complained.

"I don't care. Grab a cloth and get cleaning," Remus ordered, lifting the mop from the bucket and mopping the blood away, ignoring the body lying in the middle of the puddle.

"Why do that now? There will be more in a bit."

"Because our old school-friend is dead on our floor, and this is my way of accepting what just happened," Remus snapped, turning to Sirius. "Not to mention, you used one of _my_ knives."

Sirius shrugged uncaringly. "He wasn't _my_ friend," he replied. "Plus... the git had it coming." He leaned forward, concern quickly filling his eyes. "You're not upset with me, are you?"

Remus shook his head. "You know I'm with you no matter what," he whispered, his shaking hand the only indication that this was affecting him. "But did you have to do this in my flat?"

"He was trying to take you from me," Sirius growled, standing up. "I was in a creative mood. I didn't plan for this. I thought he'd put up more than a struggle." A hesitation. "Did it feel like there should have been violins playing?"

Remus stopped cleaning, turning around to look at Sirius.

"You've seen one too many movies. Is that why you... why you are drawn to this behaviour? Did you see this in a movie?"

"Don't blame the movies. Movies don't create psychos. Movies make the psychos more creative!"

"And are you a psycho? Should I be worried for my own health?" Remus asked bluntly.

"I did this for you - for us," Sirius explained, closing the distance between the pair and wrapping his arms around Remus, smudging blood between their clothes. "Peter got James and Lily killed. He tried to frame me, so I'd be taken away from you. I couldn't leave you alone... and Benjy was trying to break us up, and I wasn't going to allow him to take you away. I would never hurt you, Remus. But I won't let anyone try to tear us apart."

Remus nodded, holding Sirius tight. "The body?"

Sirius grinned. "I'll have it out of here tonight," he promised, reaching and brushing some hair behind Remus' ear. "Do you want me to help?"

Remus nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you hate blood," Sirius said. His gaze fell on Remus' clothes. "How about I deal with getting our clothes off first, and I'll deal with the blood in here later?"

Remus' gaze lowered, but Sirius brought a blood-stained hand to cup Remus' jaw. "It'll be okay love," he promised. "No-one will stop us from being together."

Remus nodded. He would do anything to stay with Sirius too. That's why he hadn't even considered calling the police.

He would never do that to his Sirius who loved him that much.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	6. Something Bad

Written for:

The October Halloween Collection - (creature/being) Dementor/Lethifold

Chocolate Frog Challenge - (Gold): Lethifold - Challenge: Incorporate a Lethifold into your story.

Hogwarts - Alchemy: **Task:** Write a 100-300 word drabble about any of the ingredients. (Urine, vinegar, sulphur, **salt)**

* * *

 **Something Bad**

* * *

Remus wasn't able to sleep that night, he always seemed to know when something bad was going to happen… well, ever since his attack when he was five.

Maybe it was something in the air and his over-active senses that told him - maybe it was the mystic unknown (as Sirius would say).

All Remus knew was that it wasn't safe to sleep.

...oOo…

They didn't have their wands. The pair were getting new wands the next day to replace the ones that had been broken in the accident that Sirius had caused a couple of hours before.

He allowed Sirius to lead the way to bed, making sure to find a way to stay awake - but Sirius, even with his stamina, eventually fell asleep.

Remus finally got up from the bed, heading into the kitchen for a glass of water. The moment the glass touched his lips, he felt something.

He reached for his wand, but found it missing. His eyes fell on the salt on the counter, he grabbed it and raced to the bedroom to find a creature almost crawling over Sirius' sleeping form.

Without a thought, he threw a handful of salt at it, watching it fade.

Remus looked at his sleeping boyfriend for a moment, before sighing and walking to the end of the bed. He grabbed the bed, pulling with all his might until it was in the centre of the room, and began making a salt-circle around it.

He had read in one of the Hogwarts books, that non-human creatures could be stopped by a circle of salt. He stepped inside, secretly relieved that he actually could, and climbed into the bed next to Sirius.

He couldn't believe that a Lethifold had gotten that close. Once they had new wands, Remus would strengthen the wards around the flat. Nothing would get in again.

* * *

Review Please :)


	7. Dark Was The Night

Written for:

The October Halloween Collection - (Title) Dark Was The Night

Hogwarts - Arithmancy - **Task:** For this assignment I would like you to write about an extra-marital affair.

* * *

 **Dark Was The Night**

* * *

Dark was the night; that's how he how he preferred it. Not a single light on, no street-lamps. Just pitch black - where anyone could be hiding in the shadows.

Those were the nights where his wife would silently slip from the house, not returning until the very next morning.

Those were the nights where _he_ was waiting in the shadows outside of their home, until her departure. The nights where _he_ would slip inside, up into a spare bedroom so they could spent the night together, in each other's arms in a way they couldn't around the outside world.

That was always where the two men would find that they were unable to control themselves. Conversation was always saved for meeting in the light.

But in the dark, the two men would quickly find themselves a tangle of limbs with their hands caressing and their lips tasting. Neither having to worry about being loud, or about the sounds that escaped their lips. There was no-one else to hear them. They would try and hold of sleep as long as possible, savouring the hours they were able to let go and freely be together.

They never had to worry about being caught. The floo was switched off in the evenings, so no-one could come through - and only the heir of the family was able to apparate inside the home... so there were no surprises. The wards were set so that the pair would always wake up when _she_ arrived home each morning. That gave them enough time for his lover to floo away - not that he really needed to, as she never checked the bedrooms and never asked.

Those were the nights that the pure-blood wizard lived for. His wife knew of course - being a pure-blood herself, she was made quite aware that his heart lay somewhere else. He was sure that hers did too. Why else would she sneak away in the darkest hours? He had no doubt what she spent her nights doing, because he was doing exactly the same thing.

He lived for the day when she finally fell pregnant with his child. The day when she birthed his son. Not only did it make him a father and carry on the family name, it also freed him from sharing her bed. It meant that he could move from their bedroom and into his own wing.

A wing he had every intention of sharing with his love. As the head of the family, she wouldn't even be able to refuse the werewolf's presence. It wasn't uncommon for wizarding families to divide in that manner either - especially when it came to arranged marriages.

He entertained himself with thoughts that his wife would leave after fulfilling the contract which stated that she must provide a Black heir. If she left afterwards, he would be able to raise the child with his soul-mate. They would all benefit from the arrangement, and his wife would get an easy divorce with a generous settlement and a lovely home.

But for now… the two men had many more dark nights together as they waited for that day to come.

* * *

Review Please :)


	8. You're Next!

**A Halloween prompt drabble collection.**

* * *

 **Written for the Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition** \- (the prompts are Halloween related, not necessarily the stories). **Prompt used:** (Title) You're Next!

 **Chocolate Frog Trading Chard Challenge** \- (Silver): Eupraxia Mole:  Challenge: Incorporate Peeves into your story.

 **Hogwarts Forum** \- Astronomy - **Task:** For this assignment I would like you to write about an act of revenge.

* * *

 **You're Next!**

* * *

Sirius watched the Slytherin table very carefully. For a few days, he had noticed that Remus had been acting very off. He wasn't talking very much and he clammed up quickly at the very mention of the Slytherin house. He wouldn't even look in their direction.

Sirius was convinced that one of the Slytherins was causing trouble for Remus. Even if Remus wouldn't admit it, or kept changing the subject. Remus wasn't the one to complain or admit that he needed help.

That was one of the many things that Sirius loved about him.

He watched them for a while, but realised that it wasn't just one that was watching Remus in return, in fact, there was a group of them. His eyes narrowed as they laughed, their eyes on Remus.

Sirius looked around at Remus, whose gaze didn't leave his dinner plate, which had food being pushed around it, none going into his mouth. There was even sausages and bacon on the plate - and Sirius knew Remus well enough to know that Remus didn't leave sausages and bacon.

In fact, there had been times where Remus looked ready to kill if there were no sausages or bacon - the other Marauders had to make sure that they used a different dish, or took sparingly.

Though a lot of people thought Sirius was a hothead, they tended to forget that he had to deal with his family. That meant quiet dinners. Silence. Learning to listen and retain information. Learning to know when to act on that information.

So that's what he did. He watched and waited and listened until he finally realised which Slytherin was issuing the orders.

...oOo…

It wasn't hard to get revenge on Remus' behalf. Peeves would do anything to cause trouble and mischief. The more of it, the better. Sirius totally agreed with Peeves' outlook on things.

Peeves also liked getting credit for said trouble - so he agreed to everything Sirius suggested. Sirius left the cauldron of potion in the old abandoned bathroom and headed down to dinner. He had no concerns about whether Peeves would help - after all, Peeves had helped in the past - he could be trusted when he said he would do it.

Sirius sat down next to a very tense Remus. His hand slid under the table, taking Remus' in his own. Remus gave him a wide-eyed look, but grasped his hand tightly.

Sirius nodded towards the Slytherin table, before waiting for the show to begin. The other three Marauders followed his gaze.

Peeves appeared quickly, liking the element of surprise. The potion was tipped over Antonin Dolohov, making sure that some went into his mouth.

Antonin angrily spun around, but before he could turn all the way, his eyes landed on Lucius Malfoy who was sitting next to him.

The hall burst out in laughter as Antonin gently fondled Lucius' arm.

Sirius stared at the table, the only one not laughing. His eyes fell on the second in command - Avery.

"You're next!" Sirius mouthed, with a twisted grin. No-one upset his Remus and got away with it!

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	9. Being Patient

**Hogwarts Forum** \- Major  & Minor Arcana - Task: Write about a character needing to be patient.

 **The Sims Challenge** \- (prompt) Playground

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge** \- (Silver): Ashwinder -  Challenge: Write about a fire.

 **Musical Show Tunes Prompt Competition** \- What Is This Feeling: Write about hatred

 **Bad Movies Tuesdays Challenge/Competition** \- Dialogue: "Oh, what an enchanting place. It smells like meat and stress."

 **Halloween Collection:** Scream

* * *

 **Being Patient**

* * *

Remus waited patiently for Sirius to reappear with Harry. He had been standing there for half an hour as a lookout as they went inside the house.

He had been inside already - wanting a look at where Harry had grown up. Wanting to see this cupboard for himself, hoping that it wasn't the tiny little thing he pictured - not that it mattered, a cupboard was a cupboard after all, no matter what the size.

"Oh, what an enchanting place. It smells like meat and stress," Sirius said, looking around and wrinkling his nose, a dangerous expression crossing his face as he looked at the small door under the stairs.

"Is that…"

Remus pulled the small lock back, pulling the door open, and the two men stared inside the cupboard.

"Remus, keep a lookout, would you? I'll send Harry out with his stuff."

Remus calmly walked out. He would destroy something later and get his anger out - but for now… well, he had to be patient.

...oOo…

Harry stood, holding his Uncle Remus' hand. "Can we go to the park now?" he asked. "You promised.

Remus nodded. "Of course, but you have to be patient," he replied. "Your Uncle Sirius has one more thing to do."

"Is he getting back at the Dursleys?" Harry asked, looking up at Remus with wide eyes. "That's what he said.

Remus smiled warmly at the six year old boy. "That's exactly what we're doing," he replied. "Here he comes now."

"So we can go -"

"After the show," Remus replied. Sirius walked over, grinning widely and taking Harry's other hand.

They watched for a minute before the smoke began to show. Remus checked the time - it was around the time that the Dursleys arrived home.

He watched as the flames appeared, licking at the house. Harry whooped with joy at the sight, just as the car pulled up.

It was minutes before the firemen arrived. Remus, Sirius and Harry stood patiently, finally catching Vernon's eye.

He stormed over, shouting obscenities at them.

That was until Sirius' fist found Vernon's nose. As he fell to the floor, Sirius leaned over so no-one else could hear. "Remember me, Dursley? Yes, I'm sure you do. Well, I'm out of prison now and I'm going to make you regret every moment that you put my Godson in that cupboard. This isn't the last you've seen of us - in fact, it's the first of many meetings."

The three calmly walked away.

"Do you think they'll get the fire out?" Harry asked as they turned the corner towards the park he had never been allowed to play in before, when his aunt and uncle took Dudley.

"Not with the spells," Sirius replied. "The fire is going to spread faster than they can put it out, unless they use magic."

"Am I allowed to play in the playground now?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up at the sight of it.

"Of course you can. How about getting some ice-cream too?" Remus said. He turned to Sirius. "Anything?"

"I found a photo-album that had a few pictures of Lily as a child," Sirius said. "That's it. Harry had nothing there, just like he said."

"Where does Dursley work?" Remus asked.

"Grunnings," Harry supplied helpfully. "Are we going to set that on fire too?"

Sirius chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. "Of course not. We're going to blow it up instead."

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	10. Pick-Up Lines

**The Sims Challenge:** Learn the Logic Skill (500) Prompt: (task) Describe someone as being clever or logical.

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays:** [dialogue] "I don't understand a thing you're saying." Underwear Model

 **Halloween Collection:** (location) Abandoned House (non-specific)

 **Musical Showtunes Challenge:** \- Popular - Write about a conceited character

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge** \- (Bronze): Mooncalf - Challenge: Incorporate the full moon into your story, without using werewolves.

 **Speed Drabble:** "Hello, you beautiful thing", seduction, "Stop it, please"

* * *

 _Blame Firefly for the pick-up lines ;)_

* * *

 **Pick-Up Lines**

* * *

Sirius Black leaned against the wall in the garden of the abandoned house. People had finally began showing up, and James was running around like a headless chicken... though he claimed to be the headless horseman.

Something to do with impressing Lily, apparently. Though Sirius wasn't as stupid as James liked to believe - he was there when Regulus was talking about it being one of his favourite books.

He liked the garden - there were mirrors set up out there - and he could fix his make-up.

Stupid James for picking up a woman's pirate costume instead of a man's, but Sirius could make it work. The dress was strangely comfortable and hugged his body perfectly.

He could hear the music inside and he put the make-up away and headed inside. He needed to get drunk if he was going to survive the knowledge that James and Regulus would be upstairs, fucking, at some point.

Four beers in and Sirius watched a tall man approach, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Sirius moved the bottle away from his mouth, his gaze slowly moving down the man's body.

Perfect.

"Oi, what are you supposed to be?" Sirius called, realising it was a perfect way to break the ice.

Amber eyes met his and Sirius decided he was in love. A shy smile followed. "I'm a vampire."

"Where's your cape?"

"No vampire in this day and age would be seen in a cape," the guy replied with a cheeky smile, moving closer to Sirius. "So… are you here alone?"

"My mate organised this," Sirius replied. "He's probably in one of the bedrooms, shagging my little brother."

"Tough," the guy said, sympathetically. "I'm Remus."

"I'm Sirius."

"Sirius?"

"You might want to remember it now, because you'll be screaming it later!"

"Oh, are you that scary?" Remus asked.

Sirius gaped at him for a second. It was a great pickup line.

"Like… in the bedroom," Sirius clarified.

Remus looked blank and Sirius decided to try again.

"I'm a Love Pirate, and I'm here for your booty! ARRRGGGHHH!"

"Oh, is that what your costume is?" Remus asked, taking the beer from Sirius' hand and bringing it to his lips. Sirius was slightly lost. People usually got his pickup lines.

No-one had missed them before like Remus. But Sirius wasn't one to give up.

"You, me, handcuffs, and whipped cream: interested?"

Remus looked puzzled at the words. "I don't understand a thing you're saying," Remus admitted. "I don't want any whipped cream, I have nothing to go with it."

Sirius excused himself for a minute, telling Remus to stay right there and headed to the bathroom.

...oOo…

After a quick pep-talk to the mirror and an quick adjustment of make-up, he headed back to the kitchen, finding Remus standing where he had left him.

Perfect.

Hello, you beautiful thing," he murmured, moving closer to Remus. He was treated to a dazzling smile in return.

"Hi… uh…"

"Sirius," Sirius replied. Remus hadn't even remembered his name - that was disappointing!

"Sirius," Remus said softly. "I knew that."

Sirius decided to let it slide.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have eyes like spanners. When I look into them, my nuts tighten."

"Spanners?" Remus replied. "I can see why someone would say that about you -"

Sirius smiled. Maybe Remus got it after all.

"- since your eyes are grey."

Nope. Perhaps not. Still, Sirius wasn't one to give up.

"Remus, listen to me carefully," Sirius said, shifting closer to him, and giving his most seductive smile - the smile that usually had guys doing whatever he asked of them. "I like you - in fact, I like every bone in your body. Especially mine."

He watched Remus carefully, and Remus stared back.

Was he getting it?

"Thank you," Remus replied, taking a sip of his beer. "Calcium is good for bones! I drink a lot of milk."

"You can't be serious," Sirius whimpered. "I've used my best lines, Remus. "Am I annoying you?"

"Not at all!" The shy smile was back and Sirius was determined to give it one last try. Remus was just too adorable and Sirius had the urge to corrupt him.

"If I'm a pain in your ass… We can just add more lube."

There was a long silence.

"You're not being a pain -" Remus began, but Sirius cut him off.

"Stop it, please," he sighed, before pulling out a packet of cigarettes and walked towards the back door. It swung shut behind him as he left, and he walked down to the wall by the back of the garden.

As he stood facing the wall, trying to block the wind from putting out the flame from his lighter, he found hands gripping his waist. The lighter fell to the ground, and Sirius felt his body firmly meet the wall.

"You know," came a soft voice that made Sirius shiver. "I'm jealous of your dress. It gets to touch your body instead of me. As for whipped cream, I tend to prefer chocolate myself."

Something pressed against Sirius' arse. "Now, Regulus has told me a lot about you, Sirius. In fact, he told me I was just your type and brought me so he could set us up. I admit I've been messing with you. I'm actually quite clever, even if I didn't seem it back there. I must admit you're too much fun to mess with!"

"Then why -"

"Sirius, I'm still talking," Remus whispered, pulling away slightly. Sirius quickly shut his mouth again.

"You're coming home with me, Sirius," Remus murmured into his ear. "And you better not have plans for this weekend either, because you're not leaving until Sunday. I've no plans of kicking you out of bed in the morning, unless it's to fuck you on the floor."

Remus gave Sirius space to turn to face him. The shy smile was on his lips, completely at odds with the dirty words leaving his mouth.

"Now,my dick just died. Would you mind if I buried it in your ass?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded his head, eagerly following Remus out of the side gate and from the party.


	11. Zombies Are Better Than Vampires

**The Sims Challenge** \- Meet a Sim! (250): Task: Have a character meet a Sim for the first time your story!

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge** \- (Silver): Blast-Ended Skrewt -  Challenge: Write about someone who is misunderstood.

 **Halloween Collection:** (creature/being) Zombie

* * *

 **Zombies Are Better Than Vampires**

* * *

Sirius Black sat down slowly at the computer he had just finished setting up, and switched it on. His fingers moved over the keyboard, signing in with the information on the forms he had received.

He browsed the forums, reading posts about the University before heading to the medicine cabinet and taking one of the supplements, before checking out his complexion.

Ghostly white. He had been mistaken for a Vampire before, but that was what Vampire blood did - even if it was a great grandparent or something. His mother was just as pale as him.

If there was anything he was thankful for about the cruel woman, was that he gained her colouring. People were more scared of Zombies than of Vampires for some reason - even though these days, things were different.

Probably because more people survived Vampire attacks than Zombie attacks. Vampires only wanted blood. People could manage without that blood. They couldn't without a brain.

Zombies could take supplements and be satisfied, but Vampires fell off the wagon easily, feasting on blood.

There were wards on campus at least, alerting the Headmaster and Professors if a Vampire attempted to take an unwilling victim. Though the Vamps didn't have to go through too much trouble to get someone to go from unwilling to extremely willing.

The Zombies didn't fall off the wagon. The supplements were actually nicer than the actual brains. They were easier to get to, and where brains only satisfied for moments, before another one was craved - the supplements lasted for twelve hours at a time.

It just proved that Zombies were better than Vampires - even if he was misunderstood with either status hanging over him. People just assumed he was dangerous, which left him quite lonely.

Well, at least he had his cousin, James. At least there were others like him at the Magical University. Maybe he wouldn't have to be alone anymore?

The craving gone, Sirius dropped down at the computer again. His body moving slowly. He spotted some comments about people getting lost.

 _[Padfoot] I've cracked it!_

It wasn't long before a reply appeared amidst the other posts that had ignored him.

 _[Moony] Cracked what?_

Sirius smiled, his fingers moving to the keyboard once more. Little did he know that this was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **If you like this chapter, check out my A-Z of WolfStar AUs- this is the prequel to chapter 3 (Zombies Need Love Too)**


	12. Halloween Costumes

**The Sims Challenge** \- Throw a costume party!  Prompt: Person or people are attending a Halloween party (350)

 **Halloween Collection -** (plot theme) Attending a Halloween themed party*

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays -** [location] Party

 **Pokemon Journey Challenge** \- Bulbasaur: Unsure, Eevee: Impulsive

* * *

 **Halloween Costumes**

* * *

"What are you going as for Halloween, Sirius?" James asked, examining the zombie outfit he had been working on.

"A Werewolf," he replied cheerily.

"…dear Merlin, _why_?" James asked, looking up from it, to stare at his best friend.

"I figure Remus will be so charmed, you know, that urge to procreate and all that shite, he'll take me right then!"

"I'm sitting right here," Remus mildly interrupted.

"I know you don't like surprises, Moony. Thought I'd give you a heads up," Sirius said smoothly, his grey eyes meeting Remus' unsure gaze for a second, before his attention turned back to James.

"I… appreciate it?" Remus offered uncertainly, looking between the others, trying to work out whether Sirius was joking - he had been making comments of the like for a few weeks now, leaving Remus very confused as to what he truly meant.

Sirius grinned at James in an 'I told you so' sort of way and Remus turned back to his book, sneaking glances every so often.

...oOo...

Remus spotted Sirius from across the hall, noticing he was wearing just normal clothes and drinking from a goblet whilst talking to Alice.

He couldn't help but head over.

"Remus," Sirius said, greeting him excitedly. "I love your costume. What are you?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland," he replied, taking in the blank expression on Sirius' face and deciding not to go into much detail - it would be lost if Sirius didn't know about Alice in Wonderland. "Did you decide not to go with a costume?"

"No, I told you - I'm a Werewolf," Sirius exclaimed.

"But you don't have a costume?"

"Of course I don't - I'm in human form," Sirius said, as though he was disappointed that Remus hadn't realised. "After all, it's not a full-moon now."

"But -"

"I'm in my human form, but I'm still a Werewolf!"

Alice stood to the side, looking slightly amused at Sirius's declaration.

"So, Remus," he said, shifting closer so Alice couldn't hear. "Any urges?"

"What? To take you right here?" Remus asked. His eyes fell on the refreshment table behind them for a brief second.

"Well," Sirius said, following his gaze. "I was thinking in a bed and without an audience, but whatever floats your boat."

Alice backed away, hearing the last few words, muttering something about finding Frank.

Sirius began to pull his t shirt up, revealing a toned chest, but Remus grabbed it, pulling it back down again. "Sirius, you can't strip in the great hall."

Sirius smirked. "Don't want anyone else to see this?" he asked. "Well, I'm going to go and strip in the dorm-room. Don't keep me waiting."

"Wait - you were serious yesterday when you said…"

"That I want you to throw me down to procreate?" Sirius finished. "Of course I was."

Remus grabbed his hand in an impulsive move and began leading Sirius to the doors before Sirius could change his mind.

Sirius felt himself being pulled from the hall and grinned. He hadn't quite realised just how strong Remus was.

He knew that his costume would work!

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

Prompt given by Raybe:

"What are you going as for Halloween, Sirius?"/"A Werewolf," he replied cheerily./"…dear Merlin, /why/?"/"I figure Remus will be so charmed, you know, that urge to procreate and all that shite, he'll take me right then!"/"I'm sitting right here."/"I know you don't like surprises, Moony. Thought I'd give you a heads up."/"I… appreciate it?"


	13. The Missing Chocolate

**The Sims Challenge** \- Chat with a Sim (150): Task: Incorporate a friendly conversation into your story.

 **Halloween Collection -** (food/drink) Sweets/Candy

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge -** (Gold): Armando Dippet Challenge: Write about someone being forced to take responsibility for something, whether or not the 'something' is their fault or not, or anything to do with hem.

* * *

 **The Missing Chocolate**

* * *

Sirius was busy tidying away the Halloween decorations after the party as Remus washed up. Teddy was left unattended, using the distraction to sneak to the dining room to grab the trick-or-treat bag out of the cupboard, in hopes of sneaking a couple of sweeties.

Moments later, he stormed into the living room, settling his glare on Sirius, his small hands on his hips, and the almost empty trick-or-treat bag hanging from his wrist.

"Teddy?" Sirius said, turning around, uncertain as to why Teddy looked so upset.

"Teddy, is something the matter?" Remus asked, walking into the room.

"Pops ate all my Halloween sweeties! You have to break up with him!" Teddy demanded, not looking away from Sirius.

"Did he…?" Sirius began, his eyes lighting up at the name Teddy had given him.

"I think he did…" Remus replied, looking just as delighted.

"I was saving it, just like Daddy told me to! But now it's all—where are you going?" Teddy demanded, turning as Sirius walked past him.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, frowning slightly.

"I can probably get to the shop before it closes! Be back in a bit, sugar-plum! Oh, you too, Remus." With that, Sirius was out of the door, it swinging shut behind him.

"There you go, Teddy," Remus said. "Sirius is off out to get you more. Maybe it was someone from the party? You should never point fingers unless you are sure."

Teddy nodded, his hands falling from his hips. "Is Pops mad at me for accusing him?"

"He's been accused of much worse," Remus murmured. "He's not mad at all. Make sure to apologise when he gets back though."

"Okay," Teddy replied uncertainly.

"And do you want me and Pops to break up?" Remus asked, kneeling down so he was eye-level with his son.

Teddy shook his head. "No," he admitted. "Pops is awesome."

"That he is," Remus agreed. "Now, go and get into your pyjamas, I'll make some hot-chocolate whilst we wait for him to get back."

...oOo…

Having left a delighted Teddy with a big bag of sweets, Sirius leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Remus tidy one of the cupboards.

"Don't look so innocent," he scolded. "I know it was you."

"What was me?" Remus asked, looking too innocent for Sirius' liking. The expression always tempted him into corrupting Remus.

Well, once Teddy was fast asleep in bed.

"The missing sweets," Sirius said. "Namely the fact that the bag had no chocolate left inside it whatsoever. It was almost like the person who raided the bag, loved chocolate."

"What a coincidence," Remus replied mildly, not meeting Sirius' gaze as he closed the cupboard and began to wipe the counter down.

"But I'll forgive you for getting me in trouble," Sirius continued. "After all, he called me Pops!"

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

Prompt given by Raybe:

 _"Pops ate all my Halloween sweeties! You have to break up with him!"_  
 _"Did he…?"_  
 _"I think he did…"_  
 _"I was saving it, just like Daddy told me to! But now it's all—where are you going?"_  
 _"Sirius?"_  
 _"I can probably get to the store before it closes! Be back in a bit, sugar-plum! Oh, you too, Remus."_  
 _(Insert indulgent Remus-esque smile. Also, it was totally Remus who ate the sweets, but Sirius is so glad Teddy sees him as a parent he doesn't even try to claim he's innocent.)_


	14. Baby WolfStar

**Halloween Collection -** (feeling) Suspicion

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge -** (Bronze): Porlock - Challenge: Write about someone not trusting someone else.

* * *

 **Baby WolfStar**

* * *

"Does he… know about the baby?" James asked.

"Not yet. I… Sirius isn't…" Remus started, clutching the book tightly.

"Oh, Remus. He'll understand."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Remus muttered. "He'll come back because of the baby."

"Is this why you keep disappearing?"

"Appointments," Remus murmured, brushing a stray tear away. "Lots of appointments and tests."

"Tests?"

"Because of what I am, to see if the baby is going to be…" he searched for the right word.

"Healthy?" James tried.

"Normal. Each full moon could risk the baby, because of the transformation."

"You should tell Sirius."

"He doesn't need this. If I could keep it a secret until the war ended, because his family would use this against him somehow."

"Remus, he needs to know. You stopped helping the Order after spending a bit of time with the Wolves. You know how that looks, right?"

"You thought…" he whispered, brokenly. "Sirius too?"

"We didn't want to believe it."

"That's why Sirius left," Remus murmured. "Pete had it wrong."

"Pete?"

"He told me that Sirius was using me… I don't really know - I mean, you said the three of you suspected, which makes no sense, because Pete told me he thought it was Sirius."

"He thought what was Sirius?"

"The spy," Remus whispered.

James nodded slowly. "Sirius is at my place right now…"

"Well, I doubt he wants to see me," Remus muttered.

"You both said some hurtful things that you didn't mean. Sirius will understand."

Remus stood up, clutching the book tightly. "Are you sure he'll even speak to me?"

James stood up too, his arm wrapping around Remus' back as he led him gently to the floo. "He misses you," James assured him. "You need each other. Go and fix this."

Remus disappeared in a flash of green flames and James followed into the fireplace. He had to speak to Dumbledore - he had some growing concerns about Peter.

...oOo…

 _"Sirius has spent a week on my sofa," James said, falling out of the floo. "I know all about your fight…" he trailed off, his eyes on the cushion next to Remus, where Remus had quickly slipped something._

 _He darted forward, grabbing for whatever Remus had been reading, Remus paled as the book was revealed._

 _'Male Pregnancy for Dummies.'_

 _James thought back to what Sirius had told him - Sirius was angry that Remus wasn't helping the Order, Remus was angry that Sirius only seemed to care about the Order._

 _"You haven't been helping because you're pregnant, aren't you? You're angry at Sirius because he hasn't been around a lot and you need him."_

 _"Something like that," Remus whispered._

 _"He never mentioned the baby." James opened the book to the bookmark. "Five months?" His gaze fell on Remus' stomach. "How -"_

 _"Charms to hide it," Remus replied. "Plus, Sirius hasn't even tried to touch me in months."_

 _"Does he… know about the baby?"_

...oOo...

A wand was pointed at him as he stepped from the floo. "First date?"

"Watching the stars in the Potter's back garden," Remus replied. "First kiss?"

"We were fourteen and I hung mistletoe in your bed."

The wand lowered and Sirius dropped down into a nearby armchair.

"James stopped by. He told me… that you all thought… he found out why I haven't been helping the Order."

"What? You actually have a reason?" Sirius snapped. "One that's more believable than I'm Death Eater scum that doesn't give a shit about - hey, where are you going?"

"I came here to tell you the truth," Remus snapped. "You could at least have the decency to hear me out before acting like a right bastard!"

Sirius was shocked at Remus' language.

"I'm pregnant, congratulations," Remus muttered, tossing the book onto the coffee table so Sirius could see the title. He turned towards the floo, grabbing some powder. He froze as arms wrapped around him.

"Really?" came a whisper. "We're going to be daddies?" A hand reached down to Remus' stomach.

"Moonpie," Sirius breathed against his neck and completely ignoring Remus' tone. "You've just made me happier than… than… I've never been this happy in my life. We need to get the nursery sorted… no, we need to think of names. We need to pick Godparents. How long do we have? Have you had a scan yet? Is it a boy or a girl?"

The hand stroked against his stomach. "Six months? Seven?"

"Try five," Remus whispered. "I didn't look at any of the scans, it didn't feel right seeing them by myself."

"How many scans have you had?"

"Every week to check…"

"Why? Is something wrong with our baby?" Sirius sounded both upset and concerned. The arm holding Remus in place tightened, and the hand stroked his stomach protectively.

"We're watching for abnormalities because of my transformations."

"So… the saving fund was disappearing because of the appointments?"

"Madam Pomfrey isn't charging for the appointments. It's just that she can't supply the potions that I need. Male Pregnancy potions and ones for extreme circumstances to keep unborn children safe and healthy and stable. I have to take them before and after each full moon."

"Sirius muttered. "You haven't been working for the Order -"

"Because Dumbledore wanted to put me back with the Werewolves. I'm not risking my baby. Imagine the reaction if the wolves found out that the father was a Wizard?"

"Of course you can't go out on missions," Sirius nuzzled into Remus' neck. "Moonshine, can we go home and celebrate?"

"Get off me, Black."

"Not a chance," Sirius replied. "I want to fix this."

"Why? Because of the baby? You made it quite clear that you-"

"That I what? Is this not _your_ mark on _my_ shoulder, Remus? I'd give my life for you, you know that. I'm not afraid to admit that I've made a mistake. I love you and I want to be with you. Let's go home and celebrate with a nice dinner under the stars and we can talk properly?"

Remus could only nod. "We can talk," he agreed.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **I had to do so much cutting to get this within the 1k word limit!**

* * *

Prompt given by Raybe:

"Does he… know about the baby?" / "Not yet. I… Sirius isn't…" / "Oh, Remus. He'll understand." / "That's what I'm afraid of."

 **I'm not entirely sure how this prompt turned into this fic...**


	15. Let The Right One In

**Halloween Collection -** (title) Let The Right One In

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge -** (Silver): Fire Crab - Challenge: Write about someone who looks attractive, but has a horrible personality.

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays:** (Colour) Red

 **Weekly Musical Showtunes** \- - Defying Gravity - Write about a character feeling trapped, until finally they break free (this can be physical or emotional or both)

 **Hogwarts Forum** \- Care of Magical Creatures - write about someone being easily confused. (I hope this fits - Remus is quickly and easily confused as to what is happening).

* * *

 **Let The Right One In**

* * *

"I think someone's watching us."

"Yes, us. We're in a mirror room," Remus replied, his hands resting on Sirius' hips, his thumbs sliding under the material of his jeans.

"I don't like the way I'm looking at you…"

"Don't worry. I won't leave you for you," Remus insisted, smiling softly.

"You're a real peach, Remus. But it's not you I'm worried about… I can be very persuasive. It's a curse."

Remus nodded, focusing more on Sirius' trousers than the mirror.

"We're not having sex here," Sirius said.

"It was worth a shot. The other room?"

Sirius glanced at the mirror to his left suspiciously. "I don't want him to see you naked. I'll follow you in."

Remus headed from the room and Sirius walked over to the mirror, not liking the hunger in the reflection's eyes. He jabbed a finger at the glass.

"I'm onto you," he snarled, before everything went black.

...oOo…

He found himself behind cool glass.. A stranger with his face stood up, dusting himself off. The stranger was identical to him and Sirius tried to shout for Remus, but it was clear that he couldn't be heard.

As the days passed, Sirius hurt himself, trying to break back through. He couldn't bear to watch the mirror-Sirius with his hands all over Remus, or seeing how he kissed Remus - rough and cruel. He wasn't worshipping Remus, he was demanding for Remus to worship him.

Remus pulled away each time, uncertainty. Sirius knew the mirror-Sirius was doing it on purpose to rub it in Sirius' face.

Once alone, Sirius watched Remus flick his wand, a tea set appearing. He quickly pulled a vial from his pocket, pouring a bit into each cup before filling them with tea. "Sirius, I've made tea."

Sirius walked back in, taking the empty seat. "So… did you put the bedspread I like onto the bed?"

"The dark-blue one your mum gave?" mirror-Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised. "Nope, I burnt it. I put the black set on."

"Oh," was all Remus could reply. Mirror Sirius picked up a cup and downed the tea, as Remus sipped from the other cup, waiting for something to happen.

It didn't.

"Something the matter, Remus?" Mirror-Sirius asked, smiling at him knowingly.

Remus shook his head, looking defeated.

"l I have plans with James," mirror-Sirius said, standing up. "Get yourself all nice and pretty in the bed for me for when I return - I've got needs, and you seem to be neglecting them these past few days."

Alone once more, Remus withdrew the vial. "This can't be right - this can't be him. I refuse to believe…" he pulled out his wand, tapping it.

"No, the potion is right. Imperio? But he was alone when it started? Metamorphosis? But he knows everything about our relationship. What is it?"

Sirius pounded on the glass, desperately trying to get Remus' attention.

"Remus, please? I'm in here."

...oOo...

Remus walked back into the room, his wand in hand as he looked around. "There is no way that Sirius would ever cheat on me," he snapped, James appearing a moment later.

Sirius jumped up, watching intently.

"You're right. He's been a love-sick puppy over you since he was thirteen," James replied. "How do we fix him?"

"That's not him," Remus said. "I tested our bond. I can't feel it anymore. It looks and sounds like him, but it's not Sirius. It's not Imperio, Metamorphosis and I tried a revealing potion in his tea, so it's not polyjuice or a potion based transformation."

"The last time he was himself was right here. We were kissing, but he said he was being watched so I left the room. He followed and when he kissed me again, it was rough, cold and aggressive. Something happened to him in here."

The bond. Sirius had all but forgotten. He summoned all his magic, pressing against the bond. Remus' breath caught from the sensation. "He's pushing on the bond now. He's in here, somewhere."

"When he said he was being watched…" James began.

"Over there." Remus pointed in the direction of the mirror, and the two wizards approached it.

"Maybe Sirius touched something that did something to him?"

James' wand touched the mirror and Sirius pushed hard against the bond again, as he was almost face to face with Remus.

James jumped back fast, feeling the mirror's dark magic. "We have to get the imposter in here first."

...oOo...

Mirror-Sirius strutted into the room, throwing a smirk in the direction of the mirror.

"Very fond of this room, aren't you?"

"I believe it's one of the few rooms left?" Remus said with a smirk.

Mirror-Sirius grinned. "Glad you've come around," he purred. "I've been fantasizing about taking you up against one of the mirrors." He pointed to the one where Sirius was trapped. "That one."

Remus grabbed Mirror-Sirius, pushing him towards the mirror as their lips locked. He pulled mirror-Sirius' jacket off, knocking his wand to the floor and using the heel of his foot to push it backwards.

"Revelabit Locus," James shouted from the doorway.

Remus shoved the fake Sirius hard into the mirror, catching him by surprise and causing him to fall back through the glass. The motion caused the real Sirius to fall out.

"Moony," Sirius said, reaching for Remus. Remus took Sirius' hands, examining the red and raw skin all over them. "What happened? They're all…"

"Tried to claw your way out?" James asked.

"Claw, punch, break," Sirius replied, exhaustedly. He turned towards the mirror where an angry reflection silently watched.

"Let me make sure - we have to check that we've let the right one back in," Remus murmured. He focused hard. "The bond… it really is you." His lips pressed desperately against Sirius' before he turned around towards the mirror.

"Bombarda," he roared, before sending up a shield to protect all of them from shards.

"I told you that we were being watched," Sirius said, heading to his own wand. "Now what spell can I use to turn this all into dust?"

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **I had to do so much cutting to get this within the 1k word limit too. I struggle to write short stories!**

* * *

Prompt given by Raybe:

"I think someone's watching us."  
"Yes, us. We're in a mirror room."  
"I don't like the way I'm looking at you…"  
"Don't worry. I won't leave you for you."  
"You're a real peach, Remus. But it's not you I'm worried about… I can be very persuasive. It's a curse."  
"We're not having sex here."  
"It was worth a shot."

 **I'm not entirely sure how this prompt turned into this fic either...**

 **The original plan had been for Remus to get paranoid too, before storming out.**


	16. Why Sirius Should Never Be Allowed To

**Halloween Collection -** (word) Ghastly

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge -** (Gold): Godric Gryffindor: Challenge: Write about any Gryffindor other than Harry, Ron or Hermione.

* * *

 _This chapter sort of goes with the earlier chapter titled: Baby Wolfstar_

* * *

 **Why Sirius Should Never Be Allowed To Pick Names**

* * *

"I knew you'd come back!" Sirius exclaimed as Remus walked back into their flat.

"I left my keys…"

"I know. I hid them on purpose."

Remus sighed, staring at him. "Why -"

"I knew that if you wanted your keys, it meant you weren't leaving for good," Sirius said, knowing he sounded like a spoilt child, but not caring in the slightest.

"Can you please give me my keys?" Remus asked, patiently.

Sirius shook his head. "No. You came back, which means that there is a chance for us to fix this, so that's what we're going to do."

Remus moved closer. "Sirius, we both know that it would take death for me to leave your side. We've argued too much for one night, so I'm heading to Frank and Alice's tonight. I will come back when we're both in better moods and more amicable to listen to each other and work this out. I'm not leaving you for good."

"You promise?"

Remus nodded. "I do," he said. "I just need to understand why on earth you would want to name our son…"

"Puppis," Sirius offered, helpfully.

Remus ran a hand over his face at the word.

"It's a constellation and you said we could use a constellation," Sirius continued. "You agreed - plus, it starts with pup - and the baby will be our pup."

Remus dropped the rucksack on the floor. "Sirius, that name is ghastly! Surely you can think of something nicer than Puppis - how many constellations are there? How many stars and star related names? Can we name him"

Sirius sat in silent contemplation for a moment. "Okay, if we're taking Puppis of the table… though we could put that on the shortlist for the next baby, how about…"

"Eridanus?" Remus offered. "Proteus?"

"Grus! It's perfect, it's short and it goes with our surnames - Remus, where are you going? I'm compromising, come back here!"

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

Prompt given by Raybe:

"I knew you'd come back!"

"I left my keys…"

"I know. I hid them on purpose."


	17. Perfect Shade of Grey!

**Halloween Collection -** (colour) Black

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge -** (Silver): Genie - Challenge: Write about someone's wish(es) coming true

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays -** [AU] Soulmates

 **Musical Showtunes** \- I'm Not that Girl - Write about a character that feels left out

* * *

 _Soulmate fic where the world is grey until you meet your soulmate._

* * *

 _Perfect Shade of Grey!_

* * *

Remus' whole life had been made up of grey. It was one of the only colours Remus had ever known. Various shades of Grey. Sometimes black or white, but grey dominated his world. It wasn't just his - it was everyone's.

It was the curse of not having a soul-mate... correction, it was the curse of not having found his soul-mate. He couldn't help but be envious of James Potter, his best friend who had found his just months ago. The last of Remus' friends to have been waiting for his.

When they were younger, they were so certain that they would meet their soul-mates at the same time. A silly idea really - they headed to different colleges from each other, worked in different places, met different people. It really wasn't possible, but James was sure that their soul-mates would be as close as James and Remus were.

Even with their lives going in different directions, they remained best friends, living next door to each other. They often could be found climbing over the garden fence into each other's gardens and strolling in the back door of the other's house.

But now they were all grown up and James was throwing his engagement party, having found his soul-mate months ago and not wasting time.

And Remus felt left out - he felt like he was the last person waiting to find ' _the one_ ' _._

He wondered what it was like - looking into someone's eyes, seeing the world in beautiful colours. Knowing that this was the person you would spend the rest of your life with.

It was lonely, not having a soul-mate - no-one brought colour to his world, and he wished to find his own.

...oOo...

Remus grinned as James threw an arm around his shoulders. "Love him," he slurred, gesturing to his fiancée, Regulus Black.

"Really? I'd never have guessed," Remus replied, amused.

Regulus merely raised an eyebrow, bored at James' antics. "I think it's time you go to bed," he said.

"Is that an invite?" James smirked.

"As if," Regulus snorted. "Sirius is on his way. He'd kill us both if we're shagging before he gets a chance to meet you."

"We can be done before he gets here," James promised.

Regulus fixed him with an unimpressed expression. "No," he replied, turning to Remus. "So Remus, James tells me that you got promoted?"

"Yeah, I'm the manager at the bookshop now," Remus replied. His gaze moved over Regulus' shoulder briefly as another guest walked into the room and looked around, his gaze falling on where Regulus and Remus were standing. Remus looked back at Regulus who was waiting for a reply.

"That's good, I bet working in a bookshop-"

Hold on.

His eyes flicked back over Regulus' shoulder, to where the man was just staring at him in amazement.

"And you get to choose your own hours, no more weekend shifts, or-" Regulus continued, but Remus wasn't really listening to him anymore.

He had never seen _that_ shade of grey before. He moved from James' hold, ignoring the way James practically fell into Regulus' arms. He couldn't help but walk away as colours began to bleed into the world around him.

"Who are you?" he asked, his eyes desperate to explore the colours, but unable to move away from the wide grey eyes that were staring back at him.

"I... you know, it doesn't matter how many colours appear, your eyes will always be my favourite!" The man looked mortified at his words. "That was horribly cheesy, wasn't it?"

Remus shook his head. "I completely understand," he whispered.

"My brother told me I have grey eyes," the man said. "All our family do, apparently, It can't be any different than what you're used to seeing, right?"

Remus' whole life had been made up of shades of grey, but suddenly, grey was his favourite colour.

"I've never seen such a perfect shade of grey before," Remus whispered. "I think it's given me a whole new appreciation... no - it's given me a whole new love of the colour."

The smile that met his words was dazzling. "Sirius Black," he said. "And I'm so glad I came to my little brother's engagement party after all!"

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	18. Dramatics

**Halloween Collection -** (word) Gruesome

* * *

 _Dramatics_

* * *

"Daddy! Don't—!" Teddy sobbed.

"No, don't cry, Teddy. I'll be all right. But… I'm seeing something bright. Light."

"Don't go, Daddy!" Teddy sobbed grossly, tears on his face. "I lubb you, Daddy!"

"Promise… promise me something, Teddy," Sirius gasped, reaching a hand towards the boy.

"O-okay!"

"Promise me… you'll look after your mother."

"All right, that's enough, Sirius. Get up, clean off the tomato sauce and sit back down. We're trying to have a nice dinner here."

"But Moony!"

"I said now."

Teddy stopped sobbing and fixed his dad with an exasperated look. "But dad," he began. "We were showing you what we worked on for my audition for the school play. Pops is certain that I'll get the lead this year."

"Teddy, they don't hold auditions in Primary school," Remus groaned, his hand running over his face.

Thankfully they didn't.

"Well they don't… yet. But once they see my performance," Teddy began, "they won't be able to resist casting me."

"Kids a natural. You'd think that he was really crying," Sirius added. After glancing at him, Remus guessed he was attempting to be helpful.

Not that it was working at all.

"The next play is the nativity," Remus said. "Please don't do that performance in school."

"But Mary had a baby, so there was blood and guts -" Teddy began. "I'd be awesome, dad! I can make myself faint and everything when the baby is born. Aren't babies born covered in guts and gross stuff? It sounds so gruesome!"

"Sirius!" Remus scolded.

"What? I didn't tell him that," Sirius replied, defensively.

"And the Weasley's are having a play too," Teddy continued. "I'm the oldest, so I should get to play God. After all, I am the best!"

Sirius wisely chose not to meet Remus' stare at that comment. Instead he stayed silent and pretended that he wasn't sitting down to dinner, covered in ketchup, and facing an unamused Werewolf.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

 **Prompt given by Raybe:**

 _"Daddy! Don't—!"_

 _"No, don't cry, _. I'll be all right. But… I'm seeing something bright. Light."_

 _"Don't go, Daddy!" [Insert obnoxious sobbing.] "I lubb you, Daddy!"_

 _"Promise… promise me something, _."_

 _"O-okay!"_

 _"Promise me… you'll look after your mother."_

 _"All right, that's enough, Sirius. Get up, clean off the tomato sauce and sit back down. We're trying to have a nice dinner here."_

 _"But Moony!"_


	19. Arousing Remus' Interest

**Halloween Collection -** (word) Mysterious

* * *

 _Arousing Remus' Interest_

* * *

"So Remus, this book… does it _arouse_ your interest?"

Remus took a deep breath, before looking up from the book. Sirius had been asking him some questions recently with odd word choices.

Mainly the word: arouse.

"It does," Remus replied. "It's very interesting."

"Interesting… not _arousing_?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "It's a book on Ancient Runes, it doesn't arouse anything," he said.

He turned his attention back to his book, doing his best to ignore Sirius' gaze.

He would work out why Sirius was acting so mysterious, later on.

...oOo...

"Does the smell of chocolate _arouse_ your senses?"

Remus jumped at the sound of Sirius' voice. "What does what?"

"Does the smell of chocolate arouse your senses?" Sirius calmly repeated.

"I… I guess," Remus replied. "Yeah."

"Okay, that's good," Sirius murmured, his eyes fixed on Remus.

...oOo...

"What time is it?" Remus muttered, pushing away the hand that had been carefully shaking his shoulder.

"Seven," Sirius replied. "James said you wanted an early start this morning so you could fit in more revising. He sent me to... _arouse_ you!"

Remus wasn't fooled by the innocent look. He saw the way Sirius' gaze darted down his body for a split second upon the word, and could hear the way Sirius drawled the word each time. He clearly wasn't as innocent as he was making himself out to be.

"Yeah, and…" he lingered on the word, curious as to what Sirius was playing at.

"And you've been _aroused_ from your sleep," Sirius calmly replied, before walking away.

...oOo...

"Okay, what's the game?" James asked. "Remus keeps looking at you strangely and you're overusing the word arouse. I've heard it more time from you this week, than I've heard in my life!"

Sirius grinned. "It's word association. If I say 'arouse' to Remus as much as possible, he'll start to link the word with me."

"I don't get it," James said, frowning slightly.

"Well, when he thinks 'Sirius Black' in the future, he'll also think of the words 'arouse and aroused'. It's the perfect plan!"

James stared at Sirius for a moment. "Why didn't I think of that?" he finally exclaimed.

"Then once that happens," Sirius continued, "when he is aroused, he will start thinking of me. That's when I'll make my move!"

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

 **This was written because of Peer Pressure! ;)**


	20. I'm Siriusly Not a Werewolf!

**Halloween Collection** \- (location) The Shrieking Shack

 **Bad Movie Tuesdays** \- [action] Run

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge** \- (Gold): Werewolf:  Challenge: Write an AU in which any character other than Fenrir Greyback or Remus Lupin becomes a werewolf.

* * *

I'm _Siriusly_ Not a Werewolf!

* * *

Remus took a deep breath, watching from under the cloak as the figure disappeared into the distance. He had been there for about an hour, just waiting to see if his suspicions were confirmed.

Watching Sirius appear from under the tree was worth the very early morning, and it was handy that he also got to see Madam Pomfrey use a stick to prod a knot at the base of the tree.

Once they were out of sight, Remus slowly moved towards the tree, grabbing the discarded stick and dropping down onto his stomach. He slowly wiggled closer to the knot - not trusting using a spell as Madam Pomfrey had with the stick, and watched the tree freeze.

Before it could move again, Remus ran, dodging the frozen branches, and looked around, spotting the small tunnel. He slipped in, just as the tree began to awaken.

...oOo…

He knew he was in the Shrieking Shack, his eyes moving quickly over the place as he closed the trapdoor behind him. So - it wasn't haunted after all?

He peeked into the downstairs rooms, but could see only dust.

He headed back to the stairs, the slight shine on the banisters showed that the hand-rail was used. He began to make his way up the stairs. At the top, he turned into the first room, before backing out quickly, gagging from the sight he had just witnessed. Whatever he had expected to see, it still hadn't prepared him.

Blood everywhere. Old blood-stains on the walls, blood on the floor. Scratches all over the place and broken furniture.

It hadn't taken him long to confirm Sirius' secret at all.

...oOo…

"I pushed the knot in the Whomping-Willow," Remus began, once the dorm-room was empty. "I went through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack."

Sirius sat, frozen.

"I know what you are, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head. "I think you're imagining -"

"When your parents kicked you out last summer, it was because you were bitten by a Werewolf, right?"

"I'm Siriusly not -

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I knew… and that nothing's changed. You're still my best friend."

"I am?" Sirius asked, sounding almost too hopeful and making Remus want to throw his arms around Sirius. He didn't even want to consider how his family had reacted upon the bite.

"Course you are. You're our Sirius, how could we ever hate you?" Remus said with a smile. He walked over to his bedside-table and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"You know, chocolate will help you feel better," he insisted, offering it to Sirius.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	21. From Dusk Til Dawn

**Bad Movie Tuesday** \- [au] Band

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge** \- (Gold): Urg the Unclean:  Challenge: Write about someone being publicly humiliated.

 **Halloween Collection** \- (story title) From Dusk til Dawn

 **The Sims Challenge** \- Learn Charisma Skill (500)  Prompt: (task) Describe someone as charismatic

* * *

 _The song they perform, parts of the lyrics were taken from 'Wounded' by Good Charlotte. I recommend listening to the song. :)_

* * *

 **From Dusk Til Dawn**

* * *

Remus Lupin didn't want to be there after the newspaper articles had revealed him to the world.

He had little choice though. Upon the revelation of his sexuality, their guitarist, Nymphadora Tonks, had walked out of the band.

The papers a field day - false rumours that Tonks had been his lover until his sexuality came out, headlined the Prophet. Pictures of him with male friends, making assumptions and humiliating Remus - Until Remus' ex decided to go one further and announce Remus' Lycanthropy to the world.

...oOo...

Hundreds of applicants were met with and the hundreds were quickly narrowed down to just twenty by their manager, Frank Longbottom.

Twenty people who wanted to be the next Marauder.

The next stage was the band meeting with them. They had decided to see for themselves if each potential band member had chemistry whilst playing with the band. They all got to perform one song.

...oOo...

They had met with nineteen people, and hadn't found a fit for the band. One had been promising, but the looks he shot at Remus were cause for James to take his name from the list.

After all, the point was to find someone who wouldn't have any problem being in a band with a gay Werewolf.

If the last one didn't go well, they'd have to go through a larger list that Frank had.

James cast a patronus, sending it to get Sirius Black.

Remus sighed. Everyone knew about the Blacks. Pure-blood, most likely hated both gays and Werewolves. He may as well strike the name off the list now.

Before he could, the doors opened and someone who most certainly did not look like a member of the Black family walked in. Remus took in the too-tight jeans, the worn leather jacket over the untucked black shirt and the eyeliner.

Sirius Black looked between the three band members. "So, which song do you want me to play?"

"Well, we know pretty much all of the songs," Remus said, smiling slightly. "You're here to impress us, so what one do you feel the most comfortable with?"

"There's one I sort of relate to," Sirius muttered lowly, with only Remus able to hear him. "Would it be a problem to go with 'From Dusk Till Dawn'? It's the one I've played the most."

James' eyes narrowed slightly and Remus frowned, his eyes searching. There seemed to be no hidden agenda and Remus nodded, setting his bass down and heading to the microphone.

The song, written in his early teens, had only recently been released, now that the world knew that the bassist from the most famous Wizarding band was a Werewolf.

From Dusk Till Dawn was loosely based on Remus' feelings over a full-moon before he had anyone to share it with.

...oOo...

 _"Lost and broken,"_ Remus began, his soft voice barely heard on the other side of the room. _"Hopeless and lonely."_

The soft sounds of the guitar relaxed him.

 _"Smiling on the outside, and hurt beneath my skin."_

Sirius knew what he was doing on the guitar.

 _"So help me heal these wounds,"_ he sung, surprised to hear Sirius singing along quietly.

As the song progressed, Remus noticed the way Sirius sung, as though he truly felt the words and was revealing his soul in the same manner as Remus had when he had recorded it.

He needed to hear more. He stopped singing, though Sirius didn't seem to notice.

 _"So you come along, I push you away, then kick and scream for you to stay, I need someone to help me -"_

Remus joined in again, a smile on his lips.

...oOo...

"So…" Sirius said, after the long pause. "What do you think?"

Remus restrained himself from offering Sirius the position right there. He had always performed that song completely alone.

James was an amazing guitarist, but he was lacking… something, when performing that song. Something Sirius Black possessed - a connection to the song.

Remus found himself wondering just how Sirius connected to it too.

"That was amazing," Remus said. "But we need to see if you can keep up with one of the faster, more difficult songs."

Sirius' nervous expression dropped. "Who can say they got to perform two songs with the Marauders," he said, eagerly. "I know all of your songs, I'm up for anything."

Remus could tell that James liked the first performance, and he was taking Sirius' sudden confidence as a challenge.

"Okay, how about going with… 'I Solemnly Swear'?" James said.

Sirius snorted. "And here I thought you were going to try and challenge me with a difficult song!"

...oOo...

"So, to be blunt, our last guitarist walked out because of Remus."

"Remus? Is he not as nice as people think?" Sirius loudly whispered, shooting Remus with an adorable mock-suspicious look.

"She had an issue with his sexuality. She didn't seem to care about his Lycanthropy," Peter explained.

"You want to find out if I'm a homophobe? Or have an issue with Werewolves?" Sirius asked.

James nodded. "Pretty much. Most if not all of the Blacks have made their view on such matters quite clear."

"I'm not most Blacks," Sirius replied, coolly. "I have nothing against gay men, in fact, I happen to love gay men." He smirked at Remus. "I've got nothing against anyone suffering from Lycanthropy either."

"And what do you do now? Do you work?" James asked.

"I make potions in my Uncle Alphard's potions shop."

"Criminal Record?"

"Of course not, I'm a Black. We pay people to do our dirty work for us!" Sirius exclaimed, looking amused.

Remus had to admit, the man was very charismatic... and handsome.

"Do you pay people to do your dirty work often?" James swiftly replied.

Remus didn't miss the way Sirius' eyes moved to him. "I prefer to get dirty," he murmured. "Look, I understand the questions, but I'm the disowned, gay son of Walburga Black. I'm just trying to find my way in life and come out of the shadow that my surname has left me in. People shouldn't be judged just on a name, should they?" His eyes met Remus'.

"I agree," Remus said. "Or by a condition."

The pair were interrupted when James cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the Marauders."

* * *

 **Review Please :D**


	22. To Protect Harry

Halloween Challenge: Must take place on Halloween

The Sims Challenge - 41. (Feeling) Panic

Bad Movie Tuesday - [plot device] Character death

Chocolate Frog Trading Card Challenge - (Gold): Lily Evans - Challenge: Write about Lily Evans.

* * *

 **To Protect Harry**

* * *

This got a bit darker than I expected

* * *

Padfoot bared his teeth at the woman holding his Godson. He had shifted into this form, not wanting to pull his wand on Lily and accidently hex Harry. Plus, James had his wand out already.

"Lily, please put Harry down, you're scaring me," James murmured, carefully, wary eyes watching his wife. Sirius could smell his panic - they had set up a ward that would alarm if someone had an intention of taking Harry, or harming him.

They had agreed that they protect Harry, no matter what the cost. Sirius had paled - they had assumed that Remus was the spy, and that meant taking down Remus.

They hadn't expected it to be Lily standing before them, but a shared look showed that it still applied - Harry's safety was priority.

Lily had to be stopped.

"Don't you see - I can't," she replied. "I mean, it's the most sensible thing to do. We can have another son if that's what you are worried about."

"I.. Lily, I don't understand," James replied helplessly.

"I've been in contact with Severus," Lily admitted, looking at her husband. "If we hand over the child, we'll have immunity. He won't harm either of us."

"You can't be serious," James whispered. "You're actually going to do this? To hand over… no, you can't!"

"Sirius understands - the sacrifices we have to make. He gave up his own family and allowed his brother to go missing, just to save himself. I'm saving the both of us, James. There will be other children!"

"What Sirius did was leave an abusive family. His brother was told to come, but chose not to. Sirius wasn't just looking out for his best interests like you are," James stated. "There is no way you're taking Harry anywhere, Lily. I don't care if I don't have any more children. Harry is my son and I'm not going to allow someone to take his life. I'd rather die than hand him over to an insane man."

"That's what will happen. Either he'll get Harry and kill us for being in the way, or he'll reward us for handing Harry over. If we don't... he's coming. He's coming tonight, James!"

"Reward?" James laughed. "What should we tell the Ministry, that we just thought it was a good idea to give our son to him?"

"Well, everyone already suspects that _he's_ the spy… I don't care what you say, James. I'm going there now. I have a portkey." She reached for the item on the table as James lunged at her.

That was the moment that everything went black for Sirius.

...oOo…

Make-up sex was the best, Sirius decided, deciding not to bother with underwear as he walked into the kitchen, finding Remus making a warm drink. His lips pressed against Remus' shoulder. "You know we've always talked about having kids? Well, I think now is a good time."

Remus turned around, sipping the scolding hot drink. "Only when you tell me why you did it."

"Did what?" Sirius asked.

"James felt the need to apologise… he also told me what happened to Lily. So, why did you attack her as Padfoot?"

"I transformed so I wouldn't cast any hexes. She… she wanted to pin Harry's death on you, and I was struggling from that point on," Sirius admitted.

"I'm not really surprised, actually."

"So it's all right I killed her?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Just make sure no-one finds the body. I'm going to lie down and not think about how my boyfriend committed murder."

"Love you too, Moonpie."

* * *

 **Review Please :D**

 **Thanks to Raybe for the prompt:**

"I'm not really surprised, actually."

"So it's all right I killed him?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Just get rid of the body. I'm going to lie down and not think about how my boyfriend committed murder."

"Love you too, Moonpie."


	23. Henry and His Ten Wives

The Sims Challenge - Career Level 2: (task) Write about someone helping another with their homework. (200)

The Halloween Collection 25. (object) Cloak/Cape

* * *

 **Henry and His Ten Wives**

* * *

Sirius returned home from work early, to find Andromeda and Teddy sitting happily at the table. Teddy had somehow made his pencil dance and Andromeda was trying to coax Teddy to do his homework.

Dancing pencil forgotten, Teddy threw his arms around Sirius. "Pops!"

Sirius hugged him back. "Alright, Teddy?" he asked. "What's going on up there?"

"I was doing homework!" Teddy stated proudly.

"Does your homework involve a dancing pencil?" Sirius asked.

"Umm... maybe," Teddy offered with a cheeky grin.

Sirius moved away, heading over to his cousin. After a few words with her, she headed to the floo and Sirius took her seat at the table, with Teddy returning to his own.

"So, tell me what homework you received today" Sirius asked

"I have English and History," Teddy replied, picking up his pencil excitedly. It wasn't often that Sirius came back early after all.

"Let's get started on the History now," Sirius suggested. "What are you learning in History?"

"About King Henry VIII who had ten wives," Teddy said, pulling his history exercise-book towards him. "He chopped their heads off!"

"I think it was six wives, and he only chopped two of their heads off," Sirius corrected him. "Now, what exactly do you need to do with History?"

...oOo...

Remus was surprised when he returned home. Usually Teddy had refused to do his homework for Andromeda, so Remus would put dinner on and help Teddy with his homework at the same time.

He hadn't expected to find Sirius sitting with him, both of them engrossed in the textbook that Sirius was reading aloud. It was a wonderful sight.

Plus, he could make dinner in peace.

* * *

 **Review Please :D**


	24. Whatever the Kid's Having

The Sims Challenge - Have Face Painted! Prompt: (task) Having face painted (100)

Halloween Collection: 24. (object) Mask

* * *

 **Whatever the Kid's Having**

* * *

Remus stood next to the face-painting station patiently as Teddy looked at every picture in the book, taking his time to choose, before changing his mind and choosing a different picture. He had no idea what he wanted to be for Halloween, and the face-paint station wasn't helping at all.

Finally he settled on what he wanted, allowing the girl to dip her sponge into the green paint and start painting.

"What are you going to be?" Remus asked.

"A zombie. Me and Pops made a deal; I bet that he wouldn't get his face painted the same as me! Pops said he would!"

Remus looked at Sirius who was standing next to him, and raised his eyebrows. "So, you're going to get your face painted too?"

"I didn't mean that I was going to... I think..." he saw Teddy's upset expression and sighed. "Of course I am," he replied, sitting down in the second chair. "I'll have... whatever the kid's having."

He glared at Remus. Why aren't you getting your face painted too?"

Remus pulled a mask from his pocket and slipped it over his face. "I thought ahead," he responded with a grin.

* * *

 **Review Please :D**


	25. The First Move

Written for:

The Sims Challenge - Have a Pumpkin Spiced Latte! Prompt: (object) Pumpkin Spiced Latte (100)

Halloween Collection - 34. (food/drink) Pumpkin Pie/Juice/Spiced Latte*

* * *

 **The First Move**

* * *

Remus pulled the coat tighter around him as he headed into the coffee shop, looking for a drink. His eyes fell on the menu, searching for the hot-chocolates, as he tried to decide on plain or caramel.

Something else quickly caught his eye. "Pumpkin Spiced Latte," he murmured to himself. It wasn't his usual chocolate, but it sounded tempting, and very much in the spirit of Halloween.

"Is the Pumpkin Spiced Latte nice?" he asked, reaching the front of the counter.

"Not going for the usual hot-chocolate?" came the reply, and Remus glanced back down at the guy who had asked.

"Possibly, if I don't like the the Pumpkin Spiced Latte," Remus replied, smiling at the guy.

He quickly handed over the money, his eyes on the man who had served him. The guy knew his usual drink, so must have served him a few times in the past. Maybe Remus hadn't noticed him before, because he hadn't been single for very long?

Well, he was certainly noticing him now, and not missing the looks the guy was giving him. Remus could see that the guy was interested, but he hadn't said anything. Remus wasn't very good at making the first move.

The drink was handed over quickly, and Remus grinned as he checked out the phone number and name written on the cup, though he was quite doubtful over the pumpkin-orange coloured drink that resided inside.

The first move had been made.

He took a sip, finding it nicer than expected, smiling at the man behind the counter as he continued to drink. Once it was gone, he caught the guy's eye and he carefully folded the cup up and tucked it into his pocket, not minding the remaining few drops of drink that spilled out.

(The cardigan needed a wash anyway).

* * *

 **Review Please :D**


	26. Fun With Leaves

Written for:

The Sims Challenge - Woohoo in the Leaves! Prompt: (task) Person or people are kissing or getting intimate in Fallen Leaves - not necessarily "woohooing" (250)

The Halloween Collection: 36. (food/drink) Marshmallows

* * *

 **Fun With Leaves**

* * *

Remus sighed as he finished sweeping the leaves into one big pile at the corner of the garden. He wasn't sure what to do with them - Sirius liked to burn the leaves (and roast marshmallows at the same time) But Remus prefered to just make them disappear - it was quicker and easier.

He left them, knowing that Sirius wouldn't be happy if he vanished them, and headed inside, calling Sirius' name.

It wasn't long before Sirius headed downstairs.

"You know, you should sweep the leaves every day," he said, looking at Remus' slightly disheveled state. "It makes you look so..."

"Sweaty and gross?" Remus offered.

"Sexy," Sirius said. Before Remus could even begin to disagree, lips pressed against his and Sirius was kissing him deeply.

Remus wasn't one to break off a kiss to argue, not was he one to stop Sirius when Sirius decided he wanted to take Remus to bed.

Though he usually stopped Sirius when they were in public.

But a bed of leaves in their garden hardly counted as public, did it? It wasn't like anyone could see them.

Remus could suddenly see the advantages of not getting rid of leaves straight away.

* * *

 **Review Please :D**


	27. Muggle Films

Written for:

The Halloween Collection: 27. (plot theme) Hearing a ghost story/Watching a scary film

* * *

 **Muggle Films**

* * *

They listened to the sounds of the violins screeching on the television. Sirius leaned forward, eager to see what was going to happen in the film, loving his stay at the Lupin's home, whereas Remus wasn't focusing on the television.

He was hiding his face against Sirius' chest.

"We can turn this off..." Sirius murmured, not wanting to turn off the wonderfully dark muggle film, but not wanting Remus to be scared.

"No, it's fine," Remus muttered, peeking up at him with adorable eyes.

His arms wrapped around Remus and he turned his attention to the film again. He didn't realise it would be _this_ easy to get Remus in his arms.

If he had known, he would have agreed to watch these films a long time ago!

* * *

 **Review Please :D**


	28. Storms

Written for:

The Halloween Collection: 29. (weather) Thunder & Lightening Storm

* * *

 **Storms**

* * *

The sound of the thunder woke him up, as it always had. He feared the crashes, and the flashes that followed. He still couldn't understand why, even after all these years.

He craved the silence and the peaceful skies. Azkaban had only made these nights worse for him.

He went to slide out of bed, panic beginning to overtake him when a hand reached out, gripping his arm gently.

He jumped, before relaxing under Remus' touch. "Remus," he whispered.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked softly.

"The... the thunder," Sirius admitted, hating how weak he sounded.

"I know, that's why I'm wondering why you are going," Remus replied. "We always looked after each other during the storms, why should that change now?"

Sirius slowly nodded, before slipping back under the sheets. There was another bang and flash, and Remus' arms wrapped tightly around him.

Sirius barely even noticed that he was shaking, though the feel of Remus' arms comforted him quickly.

It was where he had always felt safe - and that had never changed.

* * *

 **Review Please :D**


	29. Ghosts

Written for:

The Halloween Collection: 17. (creature/being) Ghost

* * *

 **Ghosts**

* * *

"You know, you're not really very good at this," James commented. "Babies go in bedrooms and not cupboards."

"I'm not seeing this, you're not here," a pale Petunia muttered, trying to ignore the ghost that haunted her.

"But you always respond," James replied. "Lily's just visiting with Sirius in prison. Looks like she's managed to find a way to free him after all. He'll be coming for Harry I suspect."

Shaking hands stopped, having been in the process of closing the cupboard.

"Having second thoughts about your behaviour now?" James gloated. "That's not what you have to worry about. I know for a fact that Remus is coming to your house right now."

Fearful eyes finally moved to the ghost, the silent question of who exactly Remus was, lingered in the air.

"He's a Werewolf," James said. He moved closer so she could hear his whisper. "And his clothes are _shabby_."

He savoured the look on her face at the last word.

"So you better hand my son over, because I suspect he'll want to camp out on the lawn until you do so."

...oOo...

Remus knocked on the door, and waited. James had warned him that Petunia was reluctant to hand over Harry, so he was surprised when the woman opened the door and thrusted the child at him with little more than a whisper of encouragement from James.

He saw how pale she was, and could see the disgust in her eyes as she looked at him, but he didn't care - he had Harry after all, and Sirius would soon be out of Azkaban.

"Article seven, section four, states that no-one will be sent to Azkaban without a fair and just trial," Lily said, hovering behind the Minister. "Article Eight, Section one states that all suspected criminals awaiting trial will be held in the Ministry holding cells. If you go onto Section two, it'll detail how long Sirius would have to wait before receiving his trial -"

"Mrs Potter!" The Minister begged. "I don't have time for this."

"Oh yes, of course. You are a busy man, after all," Lily replied. "Article twelve, section four - a wrongfully accused prisoner is allowed to appeal their sentence. This is funny, as Sirius hasn't actually been given a trial, therefore he hasn't actually been charged with anything, therefore you haven't got any right holding him, let alone waiting for him to appeal. Article twelve, section eight states that prisoners not treated properly according to the law, have a write to sue -"

"Sue?"

"You are the person who allowed him to go without a trial," Lily replied, with a smug smile. "And he is a Black. Disowned or not, he's the heir to the family, so I'm sure his mother and the rest would be willing to back him - for the sake of their family name if nothing else."

...oOo...

Sirius met Remus at the Ministry. "A year was much too long," he said, eagerly grabbing the young werewolf and holding him tightly, Harry squished between them. "So, what's the plan?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm still trying to work it out myself, though there is space in my old bedroom at my parents cottage, if you think we can be together again?"

"Of course we can," Sirius whispered. "Even if we didn't have a baby to raise together, I'd still want to be with you. There's no-one else for me."

"So adorable," Lily sighed. "So, when do we go home?"

Remus smiled at the two ghosts. "You know the cottage in Wales - well, we'll see you both there."

"Looking forward to it," James said. "See you later, Harry."

The small boy smiled at his parents as he clung to Remus.

"Bye mummy and daddy," he whispered.

"Any trouble getting him?" Sirius asked, as the two ghosts disappeared.

"You know, none at all. I think James gave her warnings that I was coming," Remus replied, with a grin.

* * *

 **Review Please :D**


	30. The Sound of Rain

Written for:

The Halloween Collection: 31. (weather) Heavy rain

* * *

 **The Sound of Rain**

* * *

Remus woke up to the sound of the heavy rain hitting the window. He smiled, burrowing further back under the covers.

He loved the sound of rain on days when he didn't need to get out of bed - it was the most relaxing sound ever.

"Stupid rain," Sirius mutted from the other side of the bed, sitting up and glaring at the window. "Too loud."

He reached for his wand, but Remus sat up and stilled his hand. "Leave it," he whispered. "You know i love the sound!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "The things I do for you, Moony," he replied, flopping back down onto the bed, and pulling Remus with him.

* * *

 **Review Please :D**


	31. A Planned Death

Written for:

The Halloween Collection: 55. (location) Azkaban Burial Grounds

* * *

 **A Planned Death**

* * *

Remus stood in the burial grounds, looking down at the latest gravestone.

Sirius Orion Black.

He didn't need to read further than that. He just stared, his hands deep in his pockets, the only one to have attended the funeral for the man.

Finally he turned away, heading back towards the boat, joined by a large black dog.

He didn't say anything, until they had been brought to shore. The pair exited the boat and walked a distance away.

"It worked," Remus whispered in disbelief. "When I planned this... I didn't expect for it to actually work."

The dog gave a small whine in agreement.

"So.., onto the cottage," Remus murmured. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around the large dog before apparating.

It was only once inside that the dog transformed into a human.

"So, I owe you my freedom," came a hoarse voice. "Let me show you how much I appreciate what you've just done for me."

Remus closed his eyes as lips desended on his. It had only taken a year and a half of careful planning and replanning, but Sirius was finally free.

* * *

 **Review Please :D**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read through and commented/favourited/followed this collection. This one is finished now, but there are more WolfStar collections/stories on my profile.**


End file.
